1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device including a main column spacer and a sub-column spacer that include the same material and have a step difference and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is classified into a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) device, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Such an LCD device generally includes a display substrate including a pixel electrode, an opposing substrate opposing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the display substrate and the opposing substrate. In recent times, a color filter on array (“COA”) structure is being applied to the LCD device, in which a color filter is formed on the display substrate.
In addition, in order to prevent misalignment in a process of coupling the display substrate and the opposing substrate, a black matrix on array (“BOA”) structure is being applied to the LCD device, in which a light blocking portion is disposed on the display substrate. Further, in order to simplify the process, a black column spacer structure is being employed, in which a column spacer which maintains a uniform cell gap between the two substrates, includes the same material as that of the light blocking layer and is unitary with the light blocking layer.